


Moments

by Chia (dnks_girls)



Series: Communing with a Spirit [4]
Category: Oathbreaker (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Morning Sickness, Multi, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/Chia
Summary: Moments during Thyia's pregnancy and after, in which there were struggles, letters, nightmares, cuddles, reunions, and birth. Covered the time before the start of Oathbreaker Season 2.
Relationships: Argandea (Oathbreaker)/Thyia (Oathbreaker), Argandea (Oathbreaker)/Thyia (Oathbreaker)/Virion (Oathbreaker), Thyia (Oathbreaker) & Calywen (Oathbreaker), Thyia (Oathbreaker)/Virion (Oathbreaker), Virion (Oathbreaker)/Argandea (Oathbreaker)
Series: Communing with a Spirit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892050
Kudos: 4





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Time Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923998) by [Aethria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethria/pseuds/Aethria). 



> I'm planning for a drabble, but my muse said to write a multi-chaptered fic instead. This fic should consists of four or five chapters (maybe). Tags might be added, but I think I'll keep the fic in T rating. Note that RL takes priority, so update schedule might be sporadic.
> 
> This chapter features Virion & Thyia, with guest stars Riz and Calywen who are only there for a while. It shows Virion hovering over Thyia that's still has morning sickness.

Virion sighed in relief as he finally approached the last legs of his journey to meet with Thyia. It had been two weeks after he had last seen her, and it felt like it was such a long time. They had agreed to meet in the forest near a dwarven village a few days ago after Virion could get out for a while from the problems in Aldwen. The situation in Aldwen was escalating even with the advice from Calywen on how to handle Maeryn, and it’s very worrying.

Virion frowned as he thought about two situations that he faced--Thyia and the warlocks in Aldwen. He wanted to help both sides at the same time, but he knew Thyia couldn’t be near Aldwen for long if she wanted to keep herself a secret. 

And of course, each side told him to choose the other. Thyia would say that she didn’t need coddling, and if she was lonely, she had Calywen and Riz. On the other hand, Ruven would say that Virion should trust them with Aldwen, and to run along to help with the ‘pregnant lady.’ The guilt of having to choose one side to protect him was killing him. 

Nevertheless, Virion felt joy because he could finally see Thyia again, who should be pregnant for almost four months now. That feeling of happiness was dampened when the elf heard sounds of retching as he got close to where he sensed Thyia’s surge was located.

Virion hastened his steps, and not long after, he saw Riz zooming to him. The imp said, “ _Pleh noiriv!_ ”, while circling atop his head a few times, then flew away again. Virion ran to follow his imp, and the sound of someone vomiting went closer and closer.

As he had feared, the sounds came from Thyia. To avoid startling her, Virion said, “Thyia, it’s me.” Then, he kneeled on one knee and rubbed at Thyia’s back as she endured the misery. Thyia didn’t react visibly to his actions, probably because she’s busy heaving. He tried not to show his panic or asked excessive questions about how Thyia felt because she would kick him. So Virion swallowed all of his concerns and just tried to give comfort as much as he could. He ignored Riz, who was floating agitatedly above their heads.

When it seemed like Thyia had finished throwing up, Virion reached for his waterskin and offered it to her. Thyia smiled weakly and used the water inside to rinse her mouth, and then to hydrate herself. At the same time, Virion grabbed a rag from his bag and dipped it in the clean part of the river. When Thyia was done with drinking, Virion gently wiped Thyia’s face, especially her mouth. 

Virion then helped Thyia up and steered her away from the river. He picked a nearby tree to lean on and gently pulled Thyia by her hand to sit down. Thyia just went with it and placed her head on his shoulder with a sigh. 

Thyia still looked a bit queasy, so Virion grabbed a small jar of mint from his satchel and offered it to her. She accepted it with a smile and took a small sprig of mint to chew. As she did that, Virion heated up his palm with his surge and placed it on Thyia’s back to warm her. Thyia let out a happy sigh at that and closed her eyes. After seeing Thyia settle down, Riz chirped in happiness, then whizzed away to an unknown location, leaving them there.

Virion let silence stretch for a while, but he couldn’t bottle his concerns for long. So he asked Thyia, “Aren’t you supposed to stop puking by now?”

Thyia hummed and said, “I’m nearing the end of it, I think. It’s not as frequent as before.”

Virion pushed down his worried exclamation when hearing that statement and grimaced instead. “Calywen said you looked constipated looking like that,” Thyia continued without opening her eyes.

“And Calywen should probably remember that he also looked like that whenever he got angry.”

Thyia chuckled, then asked, “How’s Aldwen?”

Virion sighed and said, “Getting worse. There’s a group of warlocks that is getting even more violent. They don’t listen to reason when we want to cooperate with them. We haven’t got an insider for that group, so we’re afraid that not everything will go as we had planned before.” He paused, then said, “I’m sorry Calywen, I don’t know if Maeryn can be saved if there are too many bloodsheds because of her. We’ll try to see if we can save at least their family when it comes to that.”

Thyia opened her eyes to stare at a point where Calywen was supposed to be, which still creeped Virion out sometimes. She went silent for a while, then said, “Calywen’s sad, but he understands. He also asks whether your spy has planted the earrings that I have bound with his spirit.”

“It’s done.” Virion tried his best to stare at the place where Calywen should be, and said, “Calywen, you can go now there if you want to see Aldwen, but is it really okay for you?”

Thyia went silent again, then she sighed. “The stupid king elf thinks that it’s his duty to see Aldwen, good or bad, as his penance.”

Virion snorted. “It is pretty stupid, Calywen. If you want to help, then you can be another spy and see how we can help lives.”

Thyia smiled. “That’s actually a good suggestion. People can’t see him unless there’s a medium--which can also be good, so Calywen can talk to Maeryn directly. We can talk about strategies later, but do you want to, Calywen? We need to at least disclose your circumstances to the spymaster, though.” A pause, then, “He will think about it, Virion.”

“Good, then let me know. We do need all the help we can get to manage the situation there.”

“It’s fine that you’re helping there, and not here too, Virion,” Thyia mumbled.

Virion grumbled, “Don’t start on it again, Thyia. If I can, I want to be here to help you. I don’t like being separated from you _at all_ , actually. And your pregnancy is not the reason why.”

Thyia chuckled. Virion felt a bit offended, but she then said, “Calywen said that it’s the perfect time to go to Aldwen while we’re like this.” A pause, then, “He talked as if we’re going to be naked as soon as possible.”

“...I’m not opposed to that.”

Thyia laughed at that remark. “Still wrong timing, Virion.”

“Worth to ask,” Virion said with a smirk.

Thyia snorted at that remark before she sighed. She paused for a moment and asked, “Any news from Blue?”

“Nothing much. Argandea said that Alwenn, Lea, and Prince Khuzani had agreed to help research about Xiris. He was a bit wary when Alwenn was also fixated on the ‘resurrection from the dead’ part, but he reminded her that you wouldn’t be happy if she’s doing anything crazy. Lea, as you have guessed, seemed very skeptical of my story, but still promised to search something. Oh, and the mint that I’ve given to you is from Argandea. He’s sorry that you’re having a problem with the morning sickness.”

“Say my thanks to him,” Thyia said. She then went silent for a while and then said, “I miss talking to him.”

Virion stopped himself from saying, you could talk to him if you want too. Instead, he asked, “You only missed talking to him?”

Thyia laughed. “Well, I also missed playing with _The Mighty Blue_. It is _impressive_. You can’t believe how it felt inside me.”

Without looking at her, Virion knew that she had a smirk on her face. “Trying to get me jealous?” Virion asked after he snorted.

“Yes, because I’m jealous that you met Blue and exchanged kisses.”

Virion laughed. “You sounded like we’re making out instead of just giving each other innocent kisses in the cheek and palm.”

“They’re _still_ kisses,” Thyia grumbled. After a beat, she asked, “Do you think he will ever forgive me if he knew I’m alive, Virion?”

Virion smiled. “He will. He will probably be too glad to see you alive to even be angry at you.” He then frowned and added, “He will probably be angry at _me_ instead for keeping the secret.”

Thyia chuckled. “Perhaps.”

“Well, make-up sex is also nice, so we’ll just see how it goes.”

Thyia laughed at that and said, “Shameless.”

“That I am.”

Before Virion could goad Thyia into another teasing round, she yawned. “Tired?” he asked.

“Yes. I have more variations for my nightmare, so I can’t sleep sometimes.”

Virion got worried again, but before he could say anything, Thyia said, “Don’t fret. I’m already used to it.”

“I know you’re already used to it, but it doesn’t mean that I like to see you suffer.”

Thyia yawned again and said, “Well, then let me take a nap on your lap for a while and talk about plans later. You still have a week with me to search for chances to be a mother hen. Be a pillow now, worry later.”

At that, Virion smiled and said, “That I can do,” as Thyia just arranged herself to meet her comfort on his lap. Thyia ended up putting her head on his lap and her face facing his stomach. One of her arms also served as an additional cradle for her head, while the other rubbed her stomach. 

Virion knew that his legs would feel numb later, but he didn’t care. He put a heated palm on Thyia’s temple while massaging it a bit, which enticed a pleased hum from her. He used his other hand to caress Thyia’s hand on her stomach. “I take back what I said,” Thyia said sleepily. “You should be here with me every day to be my personal servant and do things like this.”

Virion chuckled. “Believe me, I want to do that too.”

“You can massage my shoulder while...” Another yawn, then, “Argandea massage my feet… Both of you… then feed me my meals while I just… laze on… the bed.”

“How about the kinky stuff I can do as your servant?”

“Not… allowed… Argandea… train… first...”

Virion smirked. Whatever the scenario in Thyia’s mind at that time was, the clues sounded promising. He couldn’t wait for the day when he could successfully seduce them both. At that moment though, Virion just smiled at Thyia’s relaxed face. Her slowed breathing showed that she’s finally asleep. 

Virion knew that after this week, he would not be able to assist Thyia again for a while. But he would do his best to be able to be by her side again. He tried to push down his anxiety that something would happen to Thyia when he wasn’t there. He could only hope that everything would be fine. And to be able to ensure everything would be fine, Virion thought, he would find a way to help Xiris rot where she belonged.


End file.
